Mickey's Birthday at Walt Disney World
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: As the title suggests, it was produced for the 91th anniversary of the Mickey Mouse character.


And so once again, at the Cinderella castle at the Magic Kingdom, all the Cartoon Characters, along with the Disney Mario (except Ralph and Vanellope, for some reason) who hung out with them- now as animated as them- the Power Rangers (All from original to Dino Supercharge, along with the fanfiction Power Rangers) and the other Mobians from Knothole Village, were having Mickey Mouse's 91th birthday party as scheduled. The birthday mouse' birthday cake was in front of them with lit candles as everyone was singing to them.

Everyone: Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday, dear Mickey Mouse

Happy birthday to you!

"Don't forget to make a wish, children." Daisy said to Mickey and his siblings.

"Yes, mom." Donald said with a nod.

Pinkie Pie: And many more!

After thinking of their respective wishes, the six mouse blew out the candles together before the Cartoon Characters cheered and applauded for them.

"Happy birthday, Mickey." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"And happy birthday to Minnie, too!" Rebecca added happily.

"Thanks, you guys." Minnie said with a warm smile.

"All right, who wants some cake?" Goofy asked.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Butt-Head said excitedly.

"Okay, Butt-Head, but not the whole thing." Donald giggled.

"Well, guys, here we are in the Magic Kingdom castle together like the family we are." Mickey said with a smile, "It's like another dream come true."

"Yeah." Many of the gang said agreed in unison.

"And we still have the winnings from the tournaments we participated in." Twilight remarked.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Mickey, it's pretty nice in here." Spongebob said before he took a chilidog, which was a part of the party food being served, and took a bite out of it. "Mmm! And the chilidogs are delicious!"

Some of the Cartoon Characters laughed while others nodded and murmured simultaneously in agreement.

"Yeah! They're great just like sushi!" Mario said happily, "I love chilidogs!"

"Me too!" Lincoln Loud agreed excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pippi exclaimed in surprise, "You both like another thing?" She smiled as she joked, "Is this the end of the world?"

The Cartoon Characters and the Disney Mario all laughed together from hearing this.

"You know, it's a great end to a terrific day." May said to her friends with a smile, having fun at Walt Disney World.

"Yeah." Ash agreed with a nod.

"And I wanna thank Mickey for inviting us to the Magic Kingdom castle as the perfect place for the birthday party." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Gosh, you're welcome, Dash." Mickey [Mouse] said with a smile. Rainbow Dash chuckled afterwards.

"Yeah, now that all this madness is over, we can finally have Mickey's birthday in peace." Dash's hologram said with a smile.

"Anyone seen Minnie Mouse?" Téa asked out loud.

Just then, as if on cue, Minnie came in holding trays filled with dishes and cups of soda as the rabbit announced, "Who wants burgers, fries and soda refills?"

Some of the Cartoon Characters hearing it called out eagerly, wanting more soda along with burgers and fries.

"We were wondering where you guys are." Mickey remarked with a grin.

"And it's funny you should mention sushi, Mario, because I just made some!" Moxy announced as he showed some plates of sushi.

"SUSHI!" Pippi and his friends exclaimed excitedly in unison with Mario kicking her feet.

"Bon appetit!" Moxy said as he put a sushi plate in front of the Mario.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald said eagerly. He's so hungry, he couldn't wait to have some burgers, fries, soda and sushi!

"I'm starving!" Louis exclaimed.

"Me too!" Big Bird agreed excitedly.

"Join the club!" Elmo remarked with a smirk.

"Same here!" Cookie Monster grinned.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's eat!" Prairie Dawn announced eagerly with a hungry grin.

"All right!" Pinkie Pie cheered with some of the other Cartoon Characters cheering in agreement.

But before even one of them could take a bite, Toucan Sam looked around as she asked in confusion, "Wait a minute. Where's Dorothy? I haven't seen her in the longest time."

"I don't know." Captain Underpants said puzzled as he looked around.

"Where is she?" Ace [Goodheart] asked as he and some of the rest looked around.

"Beats me." Dirk Daring replied.

Jerrica Benton- reverted from Jem- looked sheepish as she said in realization, "Yeah, uh... about that."

"Jerrica, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked in concern.

"We left her at the Chinese Theater." Omar said, "She was still standing in the wet cement signing for autographs and posing for pictures." The red-haired mouse laughed a bit at this.

"I tried to get her to stop, but she didn't listen." Marty said, "She was too busy letting the fame go to her head."

"WHAAAT?!" Almost all the Cartoon Characters yelled in shock.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Donald groaned in annoyance.

"Oh no!" Mickey cried, "Everyone, back to Disney's Hollywood Studios! Sally, find us some pickaxes!"

"Right!" Sally nodded, "Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, help me out!"

"Come on, let's go!" Sonic called out quickly as the gang rushed off to head back to Disney's Hollywood Studios while Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor headed the other way to find some pick axes.

"Hang on, Dorothy! We'll save you!" Sereena shouted quickly as the gang headed off.

But just as the Cartoon Characters headed for the door, the door burst open as a familiar video game bad-guy-turned-hero and glitch girl came in with big grins, the former calling out, "Hey-o, everybody!"

Stopping where they were, the Cartoon Characters asked in surprise and unison, "Ralph?!"

"Hey, pal, what're you doin' here?" Mickey [Mouse] asked.

"We were just about to go and help Dorothy from the cement at the Chinese Theater!" Sora [Nomura] said urgently.

"You mean her?" Ralph asked as he pulled in a familiar redhead, whose sneakers were covered in small pieces of broken concrete.

"Hi, guys." Dorothy greeted sheepishly as she waved slowly with a nervous laugh.

"Dorothy, did you have to let the fame of the Chinese Theater go to your head?" Brock asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Dorothy said sheepishly.

"Still thinking of yourself more than such a big occasion. Selfish little kid." Iris remarked dryly.

"Shut up!" Donald snapped as he put a ball to Iris' mouth, causing her to let out muffled protesting yells from this.

"Finally, someone shut her up!" Inuyasha remarked out loud.

"Yeah, she tends to call almost anyone little kids!" Kagome agreed in annoyance.

"What a little hypocrite!" Vanellope remarked.

"Yeah, she should do everyone a favor and just stop saying it for, uh... EVER!" Sergeant Calhoun said while glaring at Iris.

"Calhoun, you are one dynamite gal for saying that." Fix-It Felix, Jr. said happily.

"Oh, just kiss me." Calhoun said with a smile before she picked Felix up and kissed him on the lips.

Iris let out a muffled growl of irritation before she spat out the ball from her mouth, "POOEY!"

"Duck!" Tigger exclaimed before Donald ducked from the ball.

"Whoops!" Don exclaimed as he dodged the flying ball, which hit a jack-in-the-box that popped out and bumped into Tommy [McLean], causing him to accidentally spill his drink onto his shirt.

Tommy screamed from this as he yelled angrily to Iris, "Why don't you be more careful?!" The rest of the Cartoon Characters laughed at this, especially the Total Drama gang.

"Serves you right!" Don remarked smugly, "At least I'm a better host than you."

"Oh, shut up." Tommy grumbled.

Despite giggling from this moment, Minnie [Mouse] gave Tommy another cup of soda as she said, "Here's a new cup of soda, Tommy. Don't spill it like last time."

"Gee, thanks." Tommy said sarcastically as he took the cup.

Dorothy turned to Spectra as she said in a guilty tone, "Sorry, Spectra. I..."

"Ah, forget it, Dorothy." Spectra said with a smile as he puts his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "You're just in time for cake."

"Yeah, and after we eat, we'll have our end of the day concert for Mickey's birthday." Minnie said with a smile.

"Then I'd like to propose a toast to Mickey and his brothers and sisters." Rainbow Dash said as he holds up his soda cup. "A happy birthday to Mickey, and many more."

"Cheers!" The Cartoon Characters all say in unison as they clinked their cups together before they laughed and cheered together as they got back to eating and drinking for Mickey's birthday party.

-

Later that night, who all got offstage afterwards. Sitting at a booth with a sign entitled 'KCAL' on it were Jerrica Benton (turned back from Jem) and Rio [Pacheco].

"Yes, Los Angeles, live from Disney World at KCAL, that was the Mickey and Pippi performing 'My Life Would Suck Without You'." Rio [Pacheco] announced before he turned to Jerrica as he asked her, "Hey, Jerrica, how'd you like that song?"

"It was wonderful!" Jerrica replied with a smile.

"Oh, it certainly is." Rio [Pacheco] nodded in agreement, "I even saw Donald shaking his tail feathers on that one, huh?" Jerrica giggled from her lover's pun.

As soon as the last of the Mickey Mouse and Pippi and the gang got offstage, music started playing as Raye, dressed in her beautiful red singing dress, stepped to the front of the stage before she spoke in her microphone, "In a corner of the universe, there was a planet which plays a beautiful melody, the planet Earth. Our last song for tonight is called 'O Starry Night'."

With Team Pippi backing her up with their musical instruments, Raye began singing in her beautiful voice.

Raye: I've waited all my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears

And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me?  
My heart stands still - has he come?

Team Pippi soon joined Raye in singing the chorus as everyone else, including the rest of the Cartoon Characters, watched happily and lovingly at the singers.

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: Is this the moment I dream of?

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: Tell me, is he my own true love?

Soon, Team Pippi began playing an instrumental break as fireworks exploded in the sky. While it was happening, Mickey turned towards Minnie [Mouse].

"You know, Minnie?" Mickey asked his pink girlfriend, who turned towards him as he said, "This is my best birthday ever."

"Yeah, I know." Minnie agreed lovingly, "And we get to spend it together. You, me and Sally."

"Not only to keep the haters at bay, but also to please the fans of the love triangle." Sally remarked with a giggle as she joined Mickey and Minnie.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded.

"Hey, Mickey, look!" Minnie exclaimed as she pointed up towards the sky. Mickey and Sally look where Minnie was pointing. Part of the fireworks revealed a message to be seen by all. The message read, to the delight of them and the rest of the Cartoon Characters, 'Happy Birthday, Mickey!'

"'Happy birthday, Mickey'." Minnie read with a smile.

"Wow!" Mickey exclaimed, "I think I'm touched. 25, and lovin' it!"

"Happy birthday, Mickey." Minnie and Sally said to Mickey in unison before the two kissed him on each cheek, making him blush.

"Aww, now that's a great way to end a birthday." Mickey [Mouse] said as he did his trademark laugh.

"Oh, yes, and this will be a birthday to remember." Minnie added happily as she and Mickey [Mouse] embraced each other while kissing.

Raye resumed singing onstage as everyone watched.

Raye: Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon

As the song played, Cream smiled happily before she and Shadow hugged each other, and then kissed together at the same instance Maria and Nightshade hugged Shadow as well while kissing his cheeks. As it happened, Serenity and Mai hugged each other like the best friends they are, and Pinkie Pie turned the blond-haired woman to him before the two kissed as well as Donald and Daisy laughed happily and then kissed each other as well. Sonic and Cosmo kissed each other before the former also kissed Zooey while Knuckles and Julie-Su, and Batula and Rouge kissed, the latter bat hybrid covering his bat girlfriend with his wing.

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?

Back at the KCAL booth, Rio [Pacheco] and Jerrica were slow-dancing with each other to Raye's lovely song. At the same moment, Rainbow Dash and Téa kissed each other as well before Rebecca embraced the former lovingly. Meanwhile, Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Kagome's hand, to her surprise and delight before she smiled happily as she gripped her lover's hand. Big Bird [Tsukino] and Darien kissed each other passionately as Toucan Sam watched happily. Then, the pink-haired girl turned and noticed Twilight standing next to her. The two blushed as they smiled while looking away a bit before they kissed also, surprisingly in the same manner as Darien and Big Bird [Tsukino].

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: Is this the moment I dream of?

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: Tell me, is he my own true love?

Soon, all the couples in the Cartoon Characters were kissing together, including all the Total Drama couples. At that moment, Tommy watched this as he said with a smirk, "Best. Disney moment. Ever." Just then, named Annika walked up to Tommy with a flirting giggle while waving at him. The man noticed her and, surprised by her appearance and flirting, blushed before he said a bit nervously, "Uh, hello. I didn't know you were-" But then, Tommy was cut off as he found himself being kissed on the lips passionately by the woman, making him feel lovestruck. "Wow. I tell ya what, wow!"

"Love has finally struck Tommy McLean." Don commented with an amused smirk.

Back onstage, Raye and Team Pippi sang the finale of the song as fireworks kept popping in the sky.

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: Is he the one that I dream of?

Raye and Team Pippi: Oh starry night

Raye: How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?

Fireworks kept on exploding on the night sky. This was a great birthday that Mickey ever had, and he and all his friends would never forget it for years to come.


End file.
